This invention relates to faucets and, in particular, to a cartridge positioned within the faucet having a novel, washerless cam and plunger valve structure which is adapted to regulate the flow of fluid through the faucet by cooperating with a handle which positions the cam. The cam and plunger respond from open to closed by approximately 1/3 turn of the handle. The proposed device is adapted for use in numerous applications including a lavoratory, kitchen sink, bathtub and similar applications where it is desired to control the flow of fluid, and also may be used in combination with hot and cold water lines wherein such combination valves are used to mix the water utilized through the faucet via a single outlet.
Presently, it is common to regulate the flow of fluid through a faucet by means of a washer attached to a stem and handle whereby vertical movement of the stem enables a washer to be compressed against the fluid inlet seat. Normally, the vertical movement is activated by external threading of a stem assembly which is mated with internal threads on the inside of the faucet housing. Such threads and washer create points of wear which often require repair. Thus, it is obvious that there is a need for a valve structure which may be utilized in a common faucet arrangement thereby eliminating the need for such washer and provide a reliable and inexpensive means of controlling fluid, such as hot or cold water, or a combination thereof. The present invention is directed to providing such a device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cartridge insertable in a faucet which is easily removed and disassembled for maintenance and which is constructed of plastic such as nylon, polypropylene, or similar material which eliminates corrosion forces, coatings and other defect producing actions associated with metal constructions.
It is another object of this invention to utilize a sealing arrangement between the plunger and its seat which does not necessitate any relapping, resurfacing or replacing because of scoring normally associated with compression type faucets employing washers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent in the following description of the preferred embodiment and description of the drawings.